theisticsatanismwikiaorg-20200213-history
Enochian chess
Enochian chess is a four-player chess variant, similar to Chaturaji, associated with the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. The name comes from the Enochian system of magic of Dr. John Dee (magus and astrologer to Queen Elizabeth I), which was later adapted by Victorian members of the Golden Dawn into "a complete system of training and initiation." Enochian Chess was created by William Wynn Westcott, one of the three founders of the Golden Dawn, but the rules of the game were probably never completed by him. The game was finished by S. L. MacGregor Mathers, who put its rules into final form.Ellic Howe, The magicians of the Golden Dawn: a documentary history of a magical order (Taylor & Francis, 1972; ISBN 0710073399) The game was four-handed because each set of pieces corresponded to one of the four classical elements and their several watchtowers, and the game was used for divination as well as competition. The four sets of pieces were variously colored, and identified with Egyptian deities or "god-forms". The main identifications of the pieces were: *Osiris, represented by the king; *Isis, the queen; *Horus, the knight; *Aroueris, the bishop; and *Nephthys, the rook or castle.The Golden Dawn: a complete course in practical ceremonial magic : the original account of the teachings, rites, and ceremonies of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, Israel Regardie, Cris Monnastre, Carl Llewellyn Weschcke, eds., p. 686 (Llewellyn, 1989; ISBN 0875426638) The chess board itself was also varicolored, and divided into four sub-boards in which each of one of the four elemental colors predominated.Regardie et. al., p. 684. The rules of the game were partially derived from shatranj and other historical forms of chess; the queen is played like a fers, with a two square diagonal leaping move.Regardie et. al., p. 691 The four players would form pairs of two, with each player having a partner. MacGregor Mathers, who finalised the game's rules, was known to play with an invisible partner he claimed was as spirit. Joseph Hone, biographer of William Butler Yeats, claimed, "Mathers would shade his eyes with his hands and gaze at the empty chair at the opposite corner of the board before moving his partner's piece."Joseph Hone, W.B. Yeats, 1865-1939, p. 106 The game, while complex, was in actual use; Georgie Yeats, wife of poet William Butler Yeats, relates actually playing the game as a part of her occult training in Golden Dawn circles.Ann Saddlemyer, Becoming George: The Life of Mrs. W. B. Yeats, p. 71 (Oxford University Press, 2004; ISBN 0199269211). Her husband took part in some of these games, as did MacGregor Mathers.Joseph Hone, W.B. Yeats, 1865-1939, p. 106 On the other hand, the full set of the rules is not well presented in the Golden Dawn material handed down; Donald Tyson has observed that the game has "numerous weird little quirks" that "make it impossible to actually play in any satisfactory manner".Donald Tyson, Enochian magic for beginners: the original system of angel magic, p. 308 (Llewellyn, 1997; ISBN 1567187471). Notes Further reading * Chris Zalewski: Enochian Chess of the Golden Dawn: A Four-Handed Chess Game. Llewellyn's Golden Dawn, 1994. ISBN 978-0875428956. External links * Enochian Chess publications * Enochian Chess on the Chess Variant Pages Category:Chess variants Category:Enochian magic Category:Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn Category:Occult ru:Енохианские шахматы